cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosche
Ruler History GearHead has been playing online gaming for several years now, and is always looking for new games to try out. On this particular day, GearHead was looking for online, free text-based strategy games. He fell upon CyberNations and decided it was worth a try. He then founded Rosche on the 7th of March 2008, at 10:50 on a Friday morning. Upon creating his nation, GearHead was bombarded with numerous recruitment messages. As he read through each recruitment message, trying to determine which was the best choice for him, GearHead stumbled upon one very neatly written message, with a very attractive offer from SpectreTehDestroyer of The Foreign Division. Where other alliances offered only one million, The Foreign Division offered three million. He also noticed something about The Foreign Division that was even more appetizing. He noticed the organization of the alliance merely in the recruitment message. Upon receiving this message, GearHead quickly deleted all other messages, and headed straight for The Foreign Division's forums to sign up. GearHead was accepted later that day, and GearHead quickly changed his AA to The Foreign Division on that same day (7 March 2008). Upon being accepted, GearHead and his new nation began to explore the realms of his new home. He marveled the Government members and their huge nations. He also was amazed at the seemingly neverending forums filled with rich information, fun, and business. He made his way to the First Aid center, where he applied for his three million, and immediately received it from Fleet Admiral Connor Grey. From that point on was a start of a great thing for GearHead. Lusitan, then Minister of Economic Affairs, now Speaker, brought him under his wing and made sure that he felt welcome. Lusitan helped GearHead along and watched him grow in The Foreign Division, and soon saw him apply for several positions, Diplomat, Recruiter, and then his first Military position, NCO. GearHead did his best to flourish in his new environment, and with the help of Lusitan, he did. Since that time, GearHead has continued to become a more established member in The Foreign Division. He has taken part in the following jobs since his joining The Foreign Division: Diplomat at United Commonwealth of Nations, Confederation of Organized Nations, R&R, and Christian Coalition of Countries, Recruiter, NCO, General of the Army, Community Manager, Trade Guild Co-ordinator, Tech Deal Manager, and Minister of Education. He currently serves as Diplomat, General of the Army, Community Manager, and Minister of Education. Nation Information Rosche is a large sized, well developed, and aging nation at 669 days old with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rosche work diligently to produce Oil and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Rosche has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Rosche allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Rosche detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Rosche will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National History Rosche has flourished greatly since it's birth in early March 2008. With the careful advice of Lusitan, the nation has jumped to over 20,000 NS in 256 days. Mile markers for Rosche are as follows: *First Wonder: 13 September 2008; 190 Days *Second Wonder: 13 October 2008; 220 Days *4000 Infra Jump: 13 October 2008; 220 Days *Third Wonder: 12 November 2008; 250 Days Useful Links * GearHead @ TFD Forum * GearHead @ CN Forum * Rosche @ CyberNations Category:Member of The Foreign Division